


What the Rains have given us

by Fyrefox666



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 70's, Childbirth, Death Threats, Dystopian Zootopia, F/F, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Interspecies Relationship(s), Misgendering, Nurses & Nursing, Pregnancy, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, Zistopia, almost child death, bison, interspecies children, lioness, trans parents, zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666
Summary: A lonely hospital in the middle of nowhere in the rain, what could possibly happen? Zistopia AU story featuring no one from the story.





	What the Rains have given us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zistopia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367896) by http://nicolaswildes.tumblr.com/. 



Agatha sighed as the rain pleated on the roof of her clinic.

She looked out of the window and saw nothing but rain.

How had she come to live like this? She asked herself. She had graduated top of her class of ’64. And now here she sat, wasted talent in a small clinic on the outskirts of some unknown boarder town waiting for patients.

She of course knew the reason why she wasn’t practising medicine at some respected hospital or woman’s clinic. She grab at her sides, the thick fur of her heavy form reminding her of a quest taken so long ago.

The first bison doctor of her family, and a cow to boot, her parents had been so proud. But she was large, tall and slow moving both in her thoughts and her physical movement. There was just no place for her in a fast moving and small hospital in one of the major cities.

So she had looked around, taking residency at many elder homes before finding the constant reminders of age truly distasteful to both her talent and mind, then she had heard of this place. Small work yes, but year round and promising good rates. So she had taken it, not realising that this was perhaps the most boring place in the entire world.

Nothing happened. In her 5 months as everything from doctor, receptionist, nurse, midwife, psychologist and plumber, the most exciting thing that had happened was a litter of bunnies born during a power outage and even then the family had dispatched themselves after only 10 hours.

And the constant rain, it drove needles through her skull, as it pleated on the tin roof of the clinic. Sometimes sunshine did hit the clinic but it was weak and watery, barely able to warm her thick and shaggy coat.

Though, there was one good thing about all this down time. She had read almost every book she had ever wanted to read, from War & Fleece to Jane Borsten she had devoured the library of the town. Often getting them to import things from other libraries just to make sure she had something to read least she go insane from the amount of boredom.

Suddenly she heard a screech and looked up, a beat up sports car sliding into her clinic’s drive way, shining its lights through the rain and making her unnecessarily happy because of someone else’s misfortune. Finally something to do!

She got up from her desk and made her way to the front entrance, successfully hiding a smile as something other than reading and knitting had to be addressed. She watched the car for movement, but it just sat there, then the door was kicked aside and a lioness got out of the driver’s side door.

Agatha frowned in confusion, why was a predator driving? Didn’t their shock collars made it too dangerous to drive? And lionesses were known for being particularly angry animals, it would be dangerous for anyone riding with her to be in the car with her, even other preds.

The lioness want around to the other side of the car, the light sundress she was wearing not suited to the constant rain of this place and opened the passenger side of the car. Helping an obviously heavily pregnant zebra out of the car. Agatha rushed out of the clinic to the side of the zebra, fearing she was going to be witness some bizarre form of hunting on the part of the lioness. She shivered as she exited the building and moved quickly, or as quickly as she could over to the zebra. The zebra was also wearing a sundress, and was obviously in the mid to late stages of labour, her breath laboured and panicky.

“Come quickly into the clinic” Agatha said as she went to help the zebra into her clinic

“Please tell me you’re a doctor” The lioness said, her voice strangely deep, filled with concern

“Yes, yes I’m a doctor. Now help me lift your friend up so we can get her inside. She sounds as if she’s going to give birth any minute”

“She is!!!” The lioness sounded scared. What was she doing with an almost about to give birth zebra in a car she was apparently driving?

“Yes she is, now lift girl!!” Agatha said agitated, as she lifted one side of the zebra, hearing the lioness huff as she lifted her passenger.

“AHHHHH!” The zebra screamed as she was lifted before going back to her heavy breathing

“Inside and onto the stretcher!!” Agatha almost screamed at the lioness

They ran forward with the zebra between them, soon getting inside and putting the zebra onto the stretcher Agatha always had set up, just in case, in the lobby part of the clinic.

Only then did she get a good look at both zebra and lioness. She almost did a double take, the lioness wasn’t a lioness but a lion dressed like a lioness. He even had makeup on, and a lot of it. He had also shaved off his mane, though there still small pieces of it around his neck. Then she realised, he was a transvestite. But now everything was just more confusing. 

“Sir, what were you doing with this zebra in your car? And why was she travelling with you when so close to going into labour?” Agatha asked, wanting everything cleared up as she checked the zebra before her, looking for signs of a struggle, or claw/teeth wounds.

“Ma’am, and she’s my” the lion/lioness before her paused for a second to look briefly at the zebra before finishing “my friend.”

“Is this true?” Agatha asked the zebra

The zebra nodded, face still showing pain “She’s my best friend”

“Okay, well, I need you to stand outside Ma’am while I ask a few question of your…friend” Agatha said as she distanced herself from the Pred, moving into the examination room next to the lobby before the lion/lioness could say anything, with her zebra patient. Closing the door, she locked it quickly and went to the Zebra.

“Ma’am if that man has done anything to hurt you…” Agatha started but stopped as a hand appeared before her face

“Doctor, that woman out there is my best friend and the closest thing I have left to family” The zebra said forcefully “I trust her with my life” she finished with a wince as another contraction rocked her body.

“Okay, but that pred has to keep her distance, the sight of prey children does something to them and a new born, I hate to gue…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as a clenched hand was now jammed in her mouth.

“Listen here, Doctor, before I break all your teeth. That woman out there is the kindest, most gentle and most caring soul I have ever had the pleasure to know. She will be at my baby’s birth, you will not care that she is in the room, and you will deliver this child with her holding my hand all the way. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?” the zebra shouted at the bison as she removed her hand from her mouth.

Agatha just nodded dumbly, stunned by the aggressive tone and level of force this pregnant zebra was exhibiting, especially at her late stage of pregnancy.

“Good, then please, the baby is coming!” the zebra said as she deflated from her anger induced strength and went back to heavy breathing.

Agatha’s medical training kicked in as she noticed the advanced stages of labour. She unlocked the examination room door and went straight into the surgical theatre (which doubled as an everything theatre) with the zebra, instructing the lion/lioness beside the door to follow her for the birth.

The everything theatre was clean as they entered, and Agatha had the lion/lioness help the zebra onto the central operating table. The lion/lioness went round to hold the zebra’s hand during pregnancy. Agatha sighed as she got out her chip “Okay, since your friend seems intent” She punctuated that with a hard T “on your being here, I’m going to uncollar you so there no chance of shock getting to your friend once she starts to hurt your hand”.

“Thank you doctor” the lion/lioness said as she held out her neck to be uncollared.

Agatha took off the collar and put it with her surgical equipment, just then the zebra started to yell “The baby’s coming!”

“Okay now spread your legs and hold them in a crouched position” Agatha instructed the zebra as she took a seat and moved it in front of the table and on the business end of the zebra. She lifted the skirt of the zebra and was surprised to find no underwear, but it didn’t surprise her much, these two had obviously been looking for a hospital and she had most likely taken them off earlier.

She fitted her cloves and spread the lips of the zebra, looking into her and seeing the walls of her vagina start to contract and expand. She emerged from the skirt tent to grab her spreaders, noticing the way the two animals in front of her held hands, the lion/lioness, though obviously in pain seemed to be enjoying the sensation as her friend squeezed her hand, a ghost of a smile adoring her face. Agatha went back to work, spreading the zebra till she could see her cervix and the starting dilation.

“Push girl, push” Agatha called out from the skirt tent as the zebra grunted.

The lion/lioness yelped as the zebra squeezed her hand particularly hard, and Agatha saw the cervix begin to be pushed through by the child’s head. The zebra was almost not breathing at all, trying to push with all her might, then suddenly a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning and the child was out into Agatha’s hands. Its body was covered in its placenta, Agatha reached for her scalpel, pulling the new born out of the skirt tent in the process but when she turned back the new born was out and she swathed it in a cotton towel she had with her surgical instruments.

It was a girl, and looked healthy. Its eyes weren’t open yet but it sniffed the air once before it started to cry, Agatha smiled as she got up out of her chair and looked to the Zebra and her friend. They looked excited and…apprehensive? Meh, understandable. The zebra reached for her child, and Agatha looked at the child one last time as she yawned, then saw. Teeth, sharp, pointy ended teeth!!

Things started falling into place quickly in Agatha’s mind and it all made sense. She stopped going towards the wicked pair, the child no longer healthy, an abomination on the world. She looked to the lion, he was obviously the father and she had un-collared him! She had to get away quickly, the abomination had to be reported and these two had to be stopped before they created more. She slowly started to back away from the couple, the affront to nature still in her grip. The zebra, exhausted from birth, looked confused as Agatha backed away from her, still holding her child.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

Agatha tried to think of a lie, but she couldn’t “I…um…have to…” she needed a lie “um…”her brain gave up and told the truth “report this abomination!” she shouted.

She heard the click of a gun safety switch as she tuned, and then the sharp explosion as the wall next to her received a hole into it. She turned back to the zebra, finding a gun in zebra’s hands and its barrel pointed at her. Agatha wondered where she had got it and the child started to wail from the shot just fired.

“Give me back my child!” The zebra screamed as she aimed the gun towards Agatha’s head.

Agatha grabbed a scalpel next to her and held it at the baby’s neck “You shoot me and your affront to nature dies!”    

The baby’s cries filled the room as the two women stood-off.

Then the lion/lioness stood between them, their hands outstretched and his/her face weary and sad looking as she/he turned to the Zebra

“Lavern put the gun down” She/he said softly to the zebra

 “Maxine, she’s going to kill our daughter!” Lavern said as she aimed around Maxine at Agatha with her gun.

“No she isn’t Lavern, right doctor?” Maxine turned to Agatha

“I will, I swear I will. This creature” Agatha looked at the wailing child “is an affront to nature”

“No, doctor she is my daughter” Maxine said softly “And she needs her mother. Doctor you are no killer, or else you wouldn’t have removed my collar. Now please, give me my daughter” Maxine held out her arms for the child and Agatha looked down at it.

She slowly took the scalpel away from the girl’s neck and felt ashamed, what was she doing? She had just been about to kill an innocent baby because of her parents. It sickened her on a professional and personal level. She handed over the child to Maxine.

The lioness held the child lightly, cooing softly to her, and then walked over to Lavern passed the baby over. Lavern held the child tight and the two parents smiled at their new daughter, Maxine looked over at Agatha as Lavern prepared the child to suckle.

“Doctor, thank you”

“Do not thank me, I am a monster” Agatha said weakly

“A monster would have killed my child regardless, you did not, so you must not be. Just another mind played by society” Maxine spoke kindly, the word used carefully picked.

“Played or not, I was ready to kill her” Agatha heaved with sorrow “I was ready to end that sweet child’s life” Agatha started to cry openly

“Doctor” Lavern moved forward

“NO, you must leave. You’re not safe around me and neither is that child” Agatha shouted through her crying “go back to your car and drive north.”

“Well that was our plan, but little Jessica here interrupted it” Lavern interjected

“Jessica” Maxine turned around “after my grandmother?”

Lavern nodded and Maxine went over and kissed the zebra “Thank you darling, thank you.”

Agatha continued to cry through the rest of their conversation, and then through their departure. She cried not only for her failure, but everything she had been bottling up since she got here. Her displacement, her loneliness and her feelings of worthlessness. She finally ran out of tears when she heard the car sped off, and then the rain on the roof returned. How she hated that sound.          

      


End file.
